Explosion-proof instruments may be employed in industrial processes or environments where explosions are a hazard, for example in industrial burners or in combustible gas distribution systems. The term “explosion-proof” may mean invulnerable to explosions below a pre-defined intensity level. Said in other words, an explosion-proof device or instrument may fail when subjected to an explosion that exceeds a defined explosion resistance capacity of the device or instrument.